initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota AE86
AE86 generation of the Toyota Corolla Levin and Toyota Sprinter Trueno is a small, lightweight coupe introduced by Toyota in 1983 as part of the fifth generation Toyota Corolla lineup. For the purpose of brevity, the insider-chassis code of "AE86" depicts the 1600 cc RWD model from the range. In classic Toyota code, the "A" represents the engine that came in the car (4A series), "E" represents the Corolla, "8" represents the fifth generation (E80 series) and "6" represents the variation within this generation. The Levin has fixed-headlights, and the Trueno has retractable headlights, both could be hatchback or coupe. The export model name Corolla covers both variations. The AE86 (along with the lower spec 1,452 cubic centimetres (1.452 L) AE85 and 1587 cc SR5 versions) was rear wheel drive (unlike the front wheel drive CE80, EE80 and AE82 models), and is among the last rear-drive cars of its type, at a time when most passenger cars were being switched to front-drive. In 1987, there was a limited edition model of the AE86 called "Black Limited" that served as a send-off model before the AE86 chassis was replaced later that year by the front wheel drive AE92 Corolla/Sprinter range. In Japan, the AE86 was also known as the Hachi-Roku (ハチロク) Japanese for "eight-six". In Japan, the Sprinter Trueno was exclusive to Toyota Japan dealerships called Toyota Vista Store, while the Corolla Levin was exclusive to Toyota Corolla Store. The word "trueno" is Spanish for thunder, and "levin" is Old English for "lightning". Trueno GT-Apex AE86 Trueno.jpg AE86 Trueno Option Wheel.jpg AE86 Trueno (Fog Lamps).jpg AE86 Trueno (Front Lip Option).jpg AE86 Trueno (Shigeno Version).jpg AE86 Trueno (Facelifted).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Stock).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop Alt.).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D Alt.).jpg Takumi's Trueno (1st Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the First Stage Takumi's Trueno (4th Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the Fourth Stage Takumi's Trueno (5th Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the Fifth Stage Takumi's Trueno (New Initial D).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the New Initial D movie Fake Project D Trueno.jpg|The fake Takumi's Trueno as it appears in the Fifth Stage Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 1).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 2).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (Arcade).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (Full Model).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage 2).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage 3).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage 4).jpg Takumi's Trueno (WMMT5).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (WMMT5).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4A-GEU (later 4A-GELU) *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 7600 rpm (Takumi's AE86 is tuned to around 150 HP and later 240 HP, the fake Takumi's AE86 is unmodified) *Maximum torque: 230.5 Nm / 6500 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4205 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 940 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT Levin GT-Apex AE86 Levin.jpg AE86 Levin (Facelifted).jpg Wataru's Levin (2nd Stage).jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin as it appears in the Second Stage Wataru's Levin (4th Stage).jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin as it appears in the Fourth Stage Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer).jpg Wataru's Levin (Alliance).jpg Wataru's Levin (Street Stage).jpg Wataru's Levin (Street Stage 2).jpg Wataru's Levin (Street Stage 3).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4A-GEU (Later 4A-GZE) *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 7600 rpm (Wataru's AE86 is tuned to around 290 HP and later detuned to 250 HP) *Maximum torque: 260.3 Nm / 6000 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA (Wataru's AE86 is Turbo and later Supercharged) *Length: 4195 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 950 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT Trueno 2-door GT-Apex AE86 Trueno Coupe.jpg Shinji's Trueno Coupe.jpg|Shinji Inui's Trueno coupe as it appears in the Final Stage Shinji's Trueno Coupe (Arcade).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4A-GEU *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 7600 rpm *Max torque: 260.3 Nm / 6000 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4205 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 950 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT See also *Toyota AE85 Category:Cars Category:Toyota Category:AE86 Category:Project D Category:Northern Saitama Alliance Category:Sidewinder